Desert Resort and Relic Castle
Desert Resort and Relic Castle is the 8th episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero and his Pokemon are wading through the deep sand, keeping their mouths closed due to the sandstorm. By the time they get some shelter from the raging wind, they're covered in sand and panting. Mineguil: Remind me again... Why you can't... Just keep us in... Our Poke Balls!? Zero: Because... I'm gonna need your help... If I pass out... The Pokemon nods, and they take a short break beneath their shelter to eat and take a nap. When they finally get back up, they look highly attentive. They continue on the road, finally coming to the entrance to Desert Resort. Zero: Aw man... I must've taken a wrong turn... Broccoli: At least we can catch a newbie here. They all nod, excited, as the sandstorm actually dies down, and they begin to search in the sand. Peaches is scrambling up when she feels herself bit on the hand. Shrieking, she sees a Sandile on the end of it, and she shakes it off. Sandile: What do you think you are doing?! This is my homelands, and I am my tribe's fiercest female warrior! Zero: Looks like we've got ourselves a new teammate... Peaches, Tackle! Peaches tackles Sandile into a wall, doing less than half health, and then he launches a Great Ball, which luckily captures it. Mineguil: What will be the warrior's name? Peaches: H-How ab-bout Jaws? S-Since it h-has such b-big jaws. Zero: Sure! Zero writes its name in big black sharpie, and the Poke Ball teleports away. They continue on their way, finally finding the gate to the inside. Zero rushes to the main desk lady, who looks up distractedly. Lady: Can I help you? Zero: Which way to Nimbasa City? Lady: Go back to Castelia City's entrance, and turn the way you didn't come. Zero: ...Well, that's informative. Zero walks out into the main resort with his Pokemon, smiling and laughing. They continue this way until, in the deep sand, they encounter a Sigilyph, who attacks them instantly. Celia rushes out to protect Zero, and starts dishing out damage. Zero: Celia, be careful! We don't know what that thing is capable of! Celia: Trust me, you must! Careful, I a- Sigilyph's eye gleams, and it shoots a Psybeam which lands a critical hit, tearing right through Celia. Zero: C-Celia? Celia! CELIAAAA! Frederick: CELIA, NO! Peaches: C-CELIA! Mineguil: REVENGE! Mineguil uses Quick Attack, and nearly takes Sigilyph out, before Zero throws a Poke Ball and catches it. He collapses to the ground, and quickly writes 'Totem' on the ball, before turning to Celia, whose body is laying on the dry sand. He cries, and he starts digging up sand with the rest of his Pokemon. He buries Celia, and creates a makeshift tombstone to put above it. On it, he writes a small memorial, before he walks away with the rest of his Pokemon. The tombstone reads 'R.I.P. Celia. You were always there for me, and protected me when I needed you most. I can't believe, after all this, you were killed by a Pokemon of your own type. We will always remember you, Celia. ~Zero and the Gang.' Baconator: W-What n-now? Everybody had cried, even Mineguil, and they were trying to hide it. Zero: I... I guess we get some more Pokemon. I heard there's a place called Relic Castle... They all nod, and distractedly walk into a small, underground castle-like area. Once in there, they start looking around sadly, and a Pokemon comes out of a wall. It looks at Mineguil, and uses Haze, to which he responds with an Air Cutter. Zero, more focused now, notices the Yamask. Zero: Alright, we found ourselves a Pokemon to catch! Mineguil uses Air Cutter again, weakening it, while it uses Will-O-Wisp. Zero throws a Poke Ball, at which it pops out instantly. Zero throws another one while Yamask uses Night Shade, which doesn't affect Mineguil. This time, Yamask is caught, and Zero pauses to think of a name. Baconator: How about... Rose? Zero pauses, pursing his lips, then smiles. Zero: I like that. He marks the name on the Poke Ball, and it teleports away, while Zero runs outside. He and his Pokemon run all the way back to Castelia, not stopping for anything. They enter the Pokemon Center, and dial the Lab's number. Fennel picks up, and blushes slightly as she sees Zero. Fennel: Oh, uh, hi Zero! Zero: Hey Fennel... Listen, can uh... Can I have Rose? Fennel: Sure thing! I've got the transfer all set up! Now, just transfer me one of your Pokemon and we'll be all set! Zero: There's... One problem... Fennel: What's that? Zero: I... I lost a Pokemon. Fennel: W-What do you mean you 'lost' a Pokemon? Zero: It's... Gone. Dead. Fennel gasps in horror as Zero describes what happened, and she quietly sobs into her jacket, and when she stops, her face is red and puffy. Fennel: A-Alright. R-Rose is c-coming. Rose's Poke Ball appears before him, and he hangs the video monitor up, and sends out Rose. Rose: Hello? Zero: Hey. Welcome to the team, Rose. Rose: I sense a sadness... What has happened? Peaches: W-We... We lost s-someone v-very dear to us... Broccoli: Celia... We'll miss you. Forever. Rose simply nods, and they all head out, walking towards Route 4, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes